My Boyfriend is a Fairy
by Joy to Our World
Summary: Halilintar dikirim seorang peri untuk menjaganya, tetapi kakak sang peri ternyata menyukai Halilintar. Apa yang akan terjadi? Bad sumarry, Shounen-Ai/HalixTaufan. Fantasy, semua elemental Boboiboy jadi peri kecuali Halilintar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai.. apa kabar anda semua (Sok akrab luh..)**

**Kali ini fantasy ya, saya agak lepas sekarang dengan YAOI, gegara tetangga saya si **Sia Atlanta** ngajakin nonton film bareng, nonton Tinker Bell… ^^, Terus, Sia bilang dia bikin Boboiboy in Wonderland, yah saya mau juga dong bikin fanfic gituan.**

**Jadi, ya dapat deh inspirasi ini, ngejadiin Boboiboy elemental siblings jadi peri kecuali Halilintar, bisa bayangin gak? Saya aja gak bisa~**

**Dan ceritanya mereka gak bersaudara ya, hanya sahabat.**

**Mungkin ada sedikit romance (Haha, masih gak bisa lepas dengan Yaoi~!)**

**OC saya disini hanya satu ya, si peri cewek namanya Selena Bell haha, tapi ada kemungkinan OCnya nambah.**

**Ok, happy reading…**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta, Tinker Bell? Entah~ *plak**

**Warning: Semua Boboiboy jadi peri kecuali Halilintar, typo(s), alur loncat-loncat, humor garing, Fairy!Ochobot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Always believe with miracle, maybe you'll see a sprinkle fairy in your window on the morning after you sleepin' and dreaming"~ Rondo Palermo_

_._

_._

"Gak guna banget sih..ikut yang gituan.."

Halilintar menatap tajam gadis (Sebenarnya peri) yang ada di depannya, sebenarnya peri itu berukuran normalnya manusia, yang berbeda ia memiliki sepasang sayap dan mengambang di udara, setiap ia bicara selalu ada bunyi bel berdenting-denting, hanya Halilintar yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang aku gak bakal ikutan.." kata Halilintar seraya menjitak si peri.

Si peri langsung cemberut dan melemparkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, beberapa gadis berpakaian sangat terbuka melewatinya begitu saja sambil tertawa-tawa, seolah ia tak ada. Baiklah, ia memang tidak ada kok di mata mereka.

"Oh ya? Aku gak percaya loh.."

Halilintar menggeretakkan giginya dan menghela nafas kasar, ia tak tahu apa dosanya sehingga bisa "dijodohkan" dengan peri ini, gak guna sama sekali, dan.. sebenarnya itu salahnya sendiri sih.. ia pikir remeh dengan keajaiban, dan itu berawal dari hari jum'at yang sial..

Flashback~

"_Hah.. lagi-lagi dapat lima puluh.." ujar Halilintar kesal sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, ia meremas kertas ulangannya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah._

"_Kau kenapa sih dapat nilai jelek melulu.."_

"_HUAHH! KAU SIAPA?"_

_Halilintar merasa kaget setengah mati melihat seseorang tiba-tiba keluar dari bawah ranjangnya._

"_Aku udah lama loh disini.."_

"_Sejak kapan?"_

"…"

"_Kira-kira empat tahun yang lalu.."_

"_Hah?!"_

"_Baik oke, jangan marah dulu ya.. aku ini adalah seorang peri, aku di tugaskan untuk membantumu dalam hidup, terutama soal nilai mu yang hancur itu.."_

"…_.."_

"_Kau dengar tidak?"_

"_K-kau di ka..marku.. se-selama empat tahun?"_

"_Ya! Memang kenapa?"_

"_BERARTI KAU ITU MELIHAT SEMUA YANG AKU LAKUKAN SELAMA INI KANN?! __**SEMUA?!"**_

Flashback off~

Begitulah awal perkenalannya dengan si peri, namanya Selena Bell, hobbynya menanam bunga ataupun apapun yang bisa ditanamanya, umurnya tujuh setengah tahun atau dalam dunia manusia lima belas tahun, makanan kesukaannya.. Halilintar tidak tahu, yang pasti, ia menyukai sekaligus tidak menyukainya disaat bersamaan, dan tentu saja sebagai sahabat.

Tapi terkadang, Selena membuat Halilintar jengkel.

"Gak percaya ya udah, balik aja sana ke Pixxie Hollow" usir Halilintar dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat.

Pixxie Hollow adalah tempat tinggal Selena dan peri-peri.

"Ya udah! Fine! Aku gak mau stay dengan mu lagi!" bentak Selena sambil menghilang diantara kerlap-kerlip yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Halilintar tahu, Selena tak akan betah berlama-lama marah dengannya, paling-paling nanti pagi ia akan mendapatinya berbaring di sampingnya.

Jadi ia rasa itu bukan masalah..

Tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah ia terus diperhatikan orang-orang karena ngoceh sendiri.

~oOo~

"Ahh.. Kak Taufan!"

"Belly kenapa?"

Taufan, peri laki-laki itu bingung melihat adiknya yang lebih muda setahun darinya pulang ke rumah mereka sambil membanting pintu.

"Dia jahat sama aku…" Selena menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Dia siapa, Belly..?" tanya Taufan lembut sambil mendekati adiknya itu, dengan nama kesayangan yang Taufan berikan padanya.

"Ya dia! Yang ratu Vidya suruh aku menjaganya dari dua setengah tahun yang lalu itu, nyebelinnya minta ampun…"

Taufan hanya mengulum senyum, dia tahu adiknya itu diberi tugas untuk menjaga anak manusia dari dua setengah tahun yang lalu, atau lima tahun dalam dunia manusia, aturan tinggal dikalikan dua saja. Memang Taufan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, tapi Selena pernah menunjukkan foto Halilintar padanya.

Dia sendiri ditugaskan menjaga seorang anak manusia juga bernama Ying, hanya sekarang Ying sedang marahan dengannya jadi Taufan tidak mood lama-lama di dunia manusia dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke Pixxie Hollow sementara.

"Sabar ya.. emangnya dia orangnya gimana sih?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Nyebelin! Temperament! Dinginnya keterlaluan, pokoknya.. hih.. gak tau deh.." jawab Selena.

"Kamu mau gak bawa Kakak ke tempat dia, Kakak mau tahu, seberapa nyebelin sih dia itu…." kata Taufan.

"Mending gak usah deh.. nanti Kakak pusing ngelihat dia…"

Lagi-lagi Taufan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Ya udah, Kakak pergi dulu ya.. Kakak mau ngambil persedian Pixxie dust untuk kita, nanti kita gak bisa terbang lagi.." Taufan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya yang berbentuk imut-imut seperti biji kenari.

Pixxie dust adalah debu yang membuat peri bisa terbang, kalau tidak ada itu.. ya peri tidak bisa terbang.

Dalam perjalanan, Taufan bertemu teman sekolahnya, Air dan Api. Memangnya hanya manusia yang bisa sekolah..?

"Hei Taufan! Mau kemana?" sapa Api sambil bertanya, ia mengepak-ngepakkan sayap beningnya yang mempunyai guratan-guratan jingga menyala seperti namanya, Api. Ia memang hyperaktif, tapi Taufan senang dengannya.

"Aku mau ngambil persediaan Pixxie dust, kalian sendiri mau kemana?" Taufan balik bertanya.

"Yah.. sama.. kalau gitu bareng aja.." kata Api sambil menyunggingkan senyum, Air disebelahnya yang dari dianggap tidak ada hanya menurut saja.

Taufan menatap langit dunia peri yang berwarna biru terang, mengingatkannya pada guratan sayapnya sendiri.

"Gimana dengan anak manusia yang kalian jaga?" tanya Taufan tiba-tiba, soalnya dari tadi dia kepikiran Halilintar terus.

"Oh Yaya, dia baik sih.. cuman kalau lagi marah, itu anak nyeremin…" jawab Api sambil tersenyum sendiri, mungkin ia sedang membayangkan wajah Yaya yang sedang marah.

"Ya kalau Hani sih orangnya lucu, humoris cuman sering minta yang aneh-aneh.." gumam Air sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"Kok tumben nanya gituan..?" tanya Api sambil mengangkat alis.

Taufan tertawa canggung, "Ah.. enggak kok, cuman itu tadi si Selena curhat, anak manusia yang dia jaga katanya nyebelinnya minta ampun, haha.." jelas Taufan.

"Eh iya? Gimana kabarnya Selena?" tanya Air kalem, seperti namanya, peri yang satu ini selalu tenang, seperti air sungai yang selalu tenang.

Taufan dan Api saling memandang kemudian tersenyum.

"Kan aku cuman nanya.."

Taufan tahu, Air suka dengan adiknya Selena, tapi Air tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara lugas, sehingga Selena tak menyadarinya.

"Dia baik-baik aja kok, nggak usah khawatir.." jawab Taufan sambil mengulum senyum.

"Syukurlah…" gumam Air tanpa sadar.

Taufan dan Api terbahak-bahak, tapi belum lagi Api sempat menggoda Air, mereka ternyata sudah sampai di tempat pengambilan Pixxie dust.

"Hai Taufan, Api, Air.." sapa Gempa, yang juga merupakan teman satu sekolahnya, ia selalu bersikap tegas dan bijaksana, itulah yang membuat nya disenangi banyak orang dan membuatnya jadi kepercayaan ratu Vidya-ratu Pixxie Hollow untuk menjaga pohon Pixxie, pohon yang menghasilkan Pixxie dust tentunya.

"Hai Gempa.." balas mereka berdua, Taufan dan Api, Air hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Gempa.

"Taufan dua kantung, Api satu, Air satu…" Gempa memberikan mereka masing-masing kantung berisi Pixxie dust.

"Makasih Gempa.." ujar Api sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah…" kata Gempa sambil melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga teman perinya yang sudah berpencar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

~oOo~

"Belly, Kakak pulang.." ujar Taufan sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, tapi ia mendapati rumahnya itu kosong melompong, tidak ada Selena.

Taufan hanya terkekeh pelan. "Pasti dia udah balik lagi ke dunia manusia…"

Ia pun masuk kedalam, dan mendapati sebuah catatan. "Kak Taufan, nanti datang ya.. kerumah Hali.. gantiin Belly jagain Halilintar~ Belly mau pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari Pixxie Hollow ataupun dunia manusia selama seminggu aja~ please.. jaga dia baik-baik..makasih kakakku sayang-Belly"

Taufan hanya tersenyum tipis, "Ah biarlah, lagipula Ying sedang marah denganku, seminggu aja kok.."

~OoO~

Halilintar membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal, ia kesal sekali.. entah kenapa.

Baiklah mungkin ada alasan kenapa dia merasa kesal, pertama, lagi-lagi nilai ulangannya jelek, kedua ia dipaksa masuk geng motor kalau dia tak mau ikut, ia akan dikeroyok, ya bukan berarti dia takut, cuman mereka sangat mengganggunya. Dan ketiga.. lagi-lagi Selena ngambek padanya.

Sebenarnya ia senang tuhan mengirimkan seorang peri yang dapat mengabulkan semua permintaannya, (kecuali yang muluk-muluk) kan gak semua orang bisa, tapi terkadang ia masih merasa ada yang kurang, karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak lama, dan ia tinggal tidak lagi dengan bibinya melainkan memilih untuk hidup sendiri sejak ada Selena.

Dan walaupun Selena dapat membuatkan hujan uang untuknya, Halilintar tetap memilih untuk hidup sederhana di rumah yang sederhana.

Karena Halilintar benci kemewahan, baginya harta itu seperti pisau, berguna tapi berbahaya juga, makanya ia suka teriak kesal sendiri saat melihat ada orang yang makan dengan piring emas, tapi ia 'memanfaatkan' Selena dengan cara lain, yaitu menyumbang ke anak yatim atau ibu-ibu jompo.

Halilintar memang terkenal dingin, tapi dia sebenarnya sangat baik.

Berbuat baik adalah cara simple untuk bahagia bagi Halilintar,

Tapi ya itu.. tetap saja ada yang kurang…

Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya keranjang dan mulai menutup matanya, baru saja ia mau tidur, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sedikit rasa statis ditubuhnya diikuti dengan kerlap-kerlip yang sangat menyilaukan, karena matanya terasa berat ia memilih untuk tetap memejamkan mata.

Sampai Halilintar mencium harum bunga Dandelion dan Chalchedoly menyebar di seluruh kamarnya, ia menyeringai tipis. "Ah, pasti si Selena dah datang nih…" batin Halilintar. Ia membuka matanya dan benar terkaannya.

"Katanya gak mau jaga aku lagi.." goda Halilintar sambil melirik kearah Selena.

Selena hanya diam dan mengepakkan sayapnya kearah Halilintar dan membuat pemuda itu terbatuk karena Pixxie dust atau debu peri yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Jahat kamu.." gumam Halilintar sambil tidur kembali membelakangi si peri.

"Aneh.."

Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar dentingan bell itu kembali, tapi ia terlalu lelah dan perlahan ia terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Selena menoleh kearah Halilintar, dia sudah tertidur.. ia pun tersenyum dan bangkit dari kasur Halilintar yang tadi ia duduki.

Tiba-tiba muncul kerlap-kerlip seperti saat Selena datang.

"Kak Taufan, jaga Hali baik-baik yah.." kata Selena sambil tersenyum.

Taufan membalas senyuman itu. "Iya.. tenang aja.."

Selena pun kembali hilang, Taufan mendekati ranjang tempat Halilintar berbaring.

Ia menatap wajah Halilintar yang sedang tertidur, damai..

Tanpa sadar ia sudah mengelus pipi Halilintar, tiba-tiba ia kembali menarik tangannya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan…" gumam Taufan dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku harus jaga dia.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Halilintar menggumam,

"Eh Selen, besok kita ke panti ya, aku mau nyumbang sama anak yatim piatu lagi.. ya?"

Hening. Taufan tak menjawab.

"Selen?"

Hening.

"Selena…"

Masih hening.

"Kamu marah sama aku ya?"

"Sel.. HUWAA KAMU SIAPA?"

Tbc

Tbc? End?

**Hahah, gaje ya pasti, dan tolong jangan beranggapan ini HalilintarxSelena, bukan ya,**

**Akhirnya menjurus ke YAOI juga ya.. hadeh..**

Sia Atlanta**, sepertinya anda gagal menyembuhkan penyakit fujoshi saya..**

**Last..**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai kawan ku semua, makasih udah review.. Ada yang bilang fanfic ini mirip fanfic sebelah? Iya saya tahu, itu karya **Nanas RabbitFox **bukan?**

**Haha saya tau kok, soalnya kan fanficnya Nanas-chan bagus, saya pengen buat yang kayak gitu, bukan maksud mau plagiat..**

**Terus disini Ukenya Halilintar ya.. saya mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru aja, bayangin aja kayak gimana jadinya kalau Taufan jadi Seme.. :v**

**Dan maaf ya, sayangnya saya TIDAK BISA** **membuat kissing scene dulu di chapter ini, karena alurnya bakal jadi gaje dan kecepatan!**

**Sorry~!**

**Happy reading.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Hei, kalau mau bertanya itu sekali aja, tidak usah berkali-kali.. aku kan tidak tuli.."

Halilintar cemberut dan duduk di ranjangnya, ia merasa bingung ketika mendapati ada peri laki-laki yang ehem-tampan tiba-tiba dikamarnya, ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak siapa kah dia.

"Aku Taufan, kakak Selena, Selena memintaku untuk menjagamu selama seminggu saja.." ujar Taufan memperkenalkan diri, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Halilintar.

Ragu-ragu ia menjabatnya. "Aku Halilintar.."

"Selena sedang ada urusan dan sebagai gantinya aku yang akan ganti menjagamu, jadi apa kamu masih mau menyumbang ke panti asuhan itu?" tanya Taufan sambil tersenyum cool, membuat Halilintar gugup.

Halilintar terdiam sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk, "Te-tentu saja.."

"Nah, rupanya kamu tidak seperti yang adikku katakan ya.. bagiku kamu tidak dingin, bagi ku kamu manis.."

Halilintar menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Taufan, bukan masalah Selena bilang ia dingin, tapi kata Taufan yang mengatakan bahwa ia manis. Yang benar saja baru kali ini dia disebut manis.

"Oh ya? Orang-orang bilang aku ini mirip pembunuh berdarah dingin alami.." kata Halilintar polos.

Taufan tertawa mendengarnya,

"Oh iya, umurmu berapa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Mm, aku lebih tua setahun dari Selena.."

"Enam belas? Sama dong, aku juga.."

Taufan mengangguk. "Kata Selena kamu nilainya jelek terus ya?…"

Wajah Halilintar langsung bersemu merah. "A-aku memang gak pandai, bodoh.." Halilintar menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Taufan mengusap rambut Halilintar yang kali ini tak ditutupi topi merah hitamnya itu. "Tenang aja, aku akan ngajarin kamu kok.. Selena memang payah ya, masa gak mau ngajarin kamu.. padahal aku yakin loh kamu itu anak yang pintar.."

"Mm.. makasih.." ucap Halilintar ragu-ragu.

"Dan kamu pasti tahu ya kalau yang bisa nyentuh, dengar dan lihat aku hanya kamu, jadi jangan bicara sama aku kalau ada didepan umum nanti kamu dikira orang gila," ujar Taufan sambil mengerling.

Halilintar hanya tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang begitu spesial dari Taufan.

~oOo~

"Ini kesini, lalu ini.. sekian sekian blah blah blah, aku bosan!" Halilintar menjerit frustasi saat mengerjakan pr Matematikanya.

"Ya ampun, kamu kan tinggal menambahkan dan membagikannya saja, itu soal yang mudah kok.." kata Taufan sambil melihat bukunya.

"Aku gak mau ngejain pr, lagi pula aku terlahir kan bukan untuk ngerjain pr sih…" ujar Halilintar sambil berbaring ke kasurnya, membuat topinya menutupi mata.

"Kamu mau gak diajarin sama teman aku, dia pandai MTK loh.." tawar Taufan.

Mendengar itu, Halilintar langsung melonjak kegirangan. "Beneran? Siapa?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Mmm, ya temen aku.. bentar deh aku panggilin ya.." Taufan mengeluarkan handphonenya yang berbentuk seperti daun.

"Wow, handphone mu keren.. beli dimana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Oh ini.. ini fungsinya berbeda dengan milikmu, ini lebih seperti teleport.. ini tidak kubeli tapi buat sendiri"

Halilintar mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Taufan.

Tak lama kemudian, dari teleport itu muncul cahaya yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan, dan tiba-tiba seorang peri laki-laki sebaya Taufan muncul, peri itu mempunyai sayap bening dengan guratan-guratan biru.

"Hah? Aku dimana?" gumamnya.

"Hai Air! Kamu lagi ada di…"

"Taufan?! Itu kamu ya? Ya tuhan syukurlah.. aku pikir aku ada dimana..!" Air mengusap matanya.

Taufan menghela napas melihat kelakuan penakut Air. "Ngg, bisa bantuin Halilintar gak? ngerjain pr MTK.." tanya Taufan sambil menunjuk Halilintar.

"Mmm, dia anak yang kamu jaga sekarang ya? Aku pikir kamu jaga Ying?" tanya Air sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan, dia anak yang dijaga Selena, Selena lagi pergi-entah kemana- dan kamu pastinya mau dong kan bantuin sahabat Selena?" kata Taufan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Membuat wajah Air bersemu merah.

"Aku bukan sahabat Selena!" sangkal Halilintar dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"Hahah, iya deh.." kata Taufan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Nah, jadi bagian mana yang gak kamu mengerti ?" tanya Air sambil melihat buku milik Halilintar.

"Semuanya," jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Hah?!" Taufan dan Air langsung terkejut.

"Lah? Apa? Ada yang salah? Aku kan memang gak ngerti semuanya!" kata Halilintar.

Air mengehela nafas. "Baiklah, ini tentang garis koordinat.."

~oOo~

"ARRGH! SIALAN!"

Halilintar meremas kertas ulangannya dengan kesal, lagi-lagi dapat nilai rendah!

"Kalau kayak gini sih aku bisa gak naik kelas..." gerutu Halilintar sambil menendang apapun yang ada didepannya, membuat semua orang yang lewat menatapnya, ganteng-ganteng kok gila..

"Dasar..."

"TUKK!"

"Adooh! Sakit!"

Halilintar mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk tiang listrik, rasanya sangat sakit dan ia ingin menangis sekarang. Ia pun mencoba bangkit dan mengusap matanya yang sudah berair.

Sampai matanya melirik sesuatu.

"Ah Valentine.." gumam Halilintar pelan.

Ya,besok adalah hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang dimana semua orang memberikan barang-barang manis satu sama lain, dan yang Halilintar lihat sekarang adalah sepanjang jalan matanya melihat semua yang berbau Valentine.

Toko-toko dihias jadi warna pink, jualan cokelat, bunga, dan lain-lain.

Tapi Halilintar benci hari Valentine,

Selain karena mejanya akan penuh dengan cokelat, bunga dan benda tak berguna lainnya dari para fans, hari Valentine adalah hari dimana orang tuanya meninggal.

Karena itu ia benci, ia benci setengah mati.

Saat ia akan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah sederhana kesayangannya, ia dicegat seorang anak perempuan.

"Kak, ini untuk mu.." katanya seraya memberikan setangkai bunga mawar pada Halilintar, Halilintar tertegun namun ia ambil juga bunga itu dari tangan mungil si anak.

Setelah itu anak itu tersenyum, "Semua ini kulakukan demi cinta.." dan ia pun pergi.

Halilintar masih tertegun, ia menatap mawar ditangannya, lagi-lagi ada anak dihadapannya, bedanya anak kali ini menangis tersedu-sedu, Halilintar menghampirinya. "Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Halilintar.

Anak itu menatap Halilintar dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. "A-aku ingin membeli bunga untuk orang tua ku, ta-tapi aku tidak ada uang.." katanya terbata-bata.

"Ya baiklah, ayo ikut kakak, kakak akan membelikanmu sejumlah bunga.." ajak Halilintar sambil menarik tangan anak itu ke sebuah toko bunga.

~oOo~

"Baiklah, dimana orang tua mu?" tanya Halilintar setelah memberikan sebuket bunga pada anak yang tadi menangis.

"Ah, mereka ada disana.." kata anak itu sambil menunjuk ke arah perempatan jalan, Halilintar bingung namun ia ikuti saja langkah anaki itu pergi.

"Mereka disana!" kata anak itu, ia menghampiri sebuah pemakaman. "Oh, apakah ibumu dan ayahmu bekerja disini?"

"Tidak.."

Anak itu melangkah semakin jauh ke dalam pemakaman, tapi Halilintar tetap mengikutinya.

"Nah, ini dia orang tua ku…." Serunya sambil menunjuk sepasang makam yang berdampingan.

Halilintar baru sadar itu.

"Ibu, ayah.. aku punya hadiah untuk kalian.. taraa! Lihat aku bawa bunga, kakak ini yang belikan, cantik kan..?"

Anak itu meletakkan bunga tersebut diatas makam itu.

"Ibu, ayah aku sayang kalian, jaga diri baik-baik ya…"

Halilintar menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu, "Hei dik.. kapan orang tua mu meninggal?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada tercekat.

"Setahun yang lalu, dan besok tepat setahun mereka meninggal, walaupun aku sudah yatim piatu, aku tetap bersyukur pada tuhan karena aku sudah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua dan aku punya sahabat yang selalu membuatku kuat.." jawab anak itu polos.

"Ya ampun..," Halilintar menggigit bibirnya, seorang anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa pun mampu bicara seperti itu, dan dia? Sampai detik ini ia pun belum ikhlas ditakdirkan menjadi seorang yatim piatu.

Karena itu dia tak pernah mengunjungi makam orang tuanya, hal itu akan membuatnya tambah sedih.

"Hmm. Ya sudah kak, aku pulang dulu ya.. terima kasih atas kebaikanmu.." anak itu menyalami Halilintar lau pergi.

Halilintar berbalik juga untuk pulang.

~oOo~

"Ya ampun, apa sih yang selama ini sudah aku lakukan?" tanya Halilintar sendiri.

"Selama ini aku punya Selena untuk menjaga ku, kok aku malah nyalahin tuhan sih.. erghh!"

"Hai Hali~ udah pulang ya?" sapa Taufan diambang pintu rumah Halilintar.

"Ya," jawab Halilintar singkat, ia segera masuk kerumah dan melemparkan diri ke sofa.

"Kayaknya kamu lagi badmood? Kenapa?" tanya Taufan sambil duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Eh Taufan, kamu masih punya orang tua gak?" Halilintar malah bertanya kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taufan.

Taufan menggeleng, "Nggak, kenapa?"

"Huh, berarti kamu dan Selena yatim piatu dong?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

Taufan menggeleng juga.

"Lah terus?" Halilintar terlihat bingung.

"Gini loh Hali~" Taufan mendekatkan dirinya ke Halilintar.

"Peri itu lain dengan manusia, peri berbeda, kalau manusia diciptakan dengan hubungan seksual, lain halnya dengan peri, peri lahir dari keajaiban, peri tidak punya orang tua yang melahirkannya.. gimana ngerti nggak?" tanya Taufan.

"Nggak," jawab Halilintar sambil menggeleng.

"Hmm, gini deh, setiap satu manusia lahir, satu peri juga akan lahir, caranya peri dewasa membawa sekuntum bunga, dan saat bayi manusia yang dilahirkan menangis, kuntum bunga itu akan bersinar, dan setelah itu kuntum itu akan dibawa ke Pixxie Hollow untuk di beri keajaiban lain oleh ratu kami.."

"Oh.."

"Oh ya Taufan, aku boleh minta sesuatu gak?" tanya Halilintar.

"Boleh aja, lagi pula itu kan tugasku?"

"Aku minta kamu temani aku ke pemakaman orang tuaku.."

.

.

TBC

**Maaf ya! Saya belum bisa bikin kissing scene~**

**Dan maaf kalau chapter ini jelek, saya lagi badmood soalnya~**

**See you next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Triangle love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau makam orang tua ku sudah separah ini..?" gumam Halilintar sambil menatap makam kedua orang tuanya, ia menghapus air mata nya.

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kalinya kamu kesini?" tanya Taufan, miris melihat keadaan makam orang tua Halilintar.

Halilintar menggeleng dan segera berjongkok, "Aku tidak pernah kesini, semenjak mereka meninggal.." jawabnya seraya mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh.

"Oh, aku.." Taufan tampak tak bisa berkata-kata, ia ikut berjongkok dan mencabuti rumput.

"Hei Hali~ bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Taufan menatap Halilintar.

"Hehehe kenapa memanggilku dengan nama itu.." tanya Halilintar sambil terkekeh tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taufan.

"Mmm.. tidak apa-apa kok, aku rasa itu panggilan yang manis.." ujar Taufan, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Halilintar dan memandang jauh ke depan.

Wajah Halilintar langsung bersemu merah mendengar itu, ia juga memalingkan wajahnya. "B-baiklah, tanya saja.."

"Apa Selena membantu dalam kehidupanmu?" tanya Taufan.

"Ngg, sejujurnya sih.. lumayan lah.." jawab Halilintar ambigu sambil tertawa aneh, tidak tahu apa yang lucu.

"Hei ini serius.." Taufan kembali menatap Halilintar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar, matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

"Jadi gini…"

**Flashback**

_Taufan saat itu sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di rumah Halilintar, karena Halilintar sedang sekolah tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan. Sampai teleponnya berbunyi._

"_Halo?"_

"_Halo? Kak Taufan?"_

"_Iya Selena, kenapa?" tanya Taufan, bingung kenapa suara adiknya terdengar begitu cemas._

"_Hali dimana?"_

"_Dia lagi sekolah.."_

"_Oh kak, apa kakak melakukan sesuatu yang.. spesial padanya?"_

"_Maksudnya?" tanya Taufan lagi, ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya kenapa Selena tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Halilintar._

"_Kata ratu Vidya, parameter bahagia Hali bertambah terus sejak kak Taufan yang menjaga dia,"_

"_Aku gak melakukan apa-apa kok.."_

"_Dan ratu Vidya bilang ia lebih bahagia dengan kak Taufan? Heh…" suara Selena mulai terdengar memberat._

"_Pa-padahal aku tak berbuat apa-apa.." gumam Taufan_

"_Kak.. ratu Vidya mau mengganti anak asuh kita! Aku akan diganti oleh kakak, aku akan menjaga Ying dan kakak menjaga Hali!"_

_Taufan terdiam mendengar itu._

"_Kak?"_

_Taufan menghela nafas, jawaban yang terbaik adalah bertanya dengan Halilintar langsung._

**Flashback end.**

"Oh.. kalau gitu sih…" Halilintar tampak bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Memangnya kamu bahagia aku yang jaga?" tanya Taufan.

"Mmm.. ini harus jujur ya?"

"….Ya..iya dong,"

"Sebenarnya sih iya, aku lebih bahagia sama kamu.." jawab Halilintar 'jujur'

"Tapi kenapa?" Taufan menanyakan alasannya.

Halilintar terdiam, ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tahu kenapa ia lebih bahagia bersama Taufan, ia tak tahu, karena perasaan itu muncul saja tiba-tiba.

"Ah, udah mau hujan, ayo pulang.." Halilintar menengadah ke atas langit yang hitam dan segera menarik Taufan pergi.

"Baiklah.."

~oOo~

"Hei Hali~" panggil Taufan, saat itu ia dan Halilintar sedang ada di ruang tamu bersama,

"Apa Taufan?" balas Halilintar, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya yang dari tadi tertuju ke televisi.

"Kamu kan belum menjawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi," tagih Taufan.

Seketika Halilintar tampak gelisah, ia mengatupkan mulutnya tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Hali?"

"…"

"Hali~!"

"A-anu…aku.." Halilintar kebingungan.

_Ting..tong.._

"Ah, bel pintu ada yang datang!" seru Halilintar dan segera berlari menuju pintu depan,

Taufan hanya bisa menghela napas.

~oOo~

"Dia tak mau katakan alasannya.."

"Kenapa?"

Taufan menatap lirih Selena yang ada didepannya, dari kemarin ia terus menagih janji soal Halilintar, dan entah kenapa ia tampak sedih karena akan digantikan oleh Taufan, harusnya kan ia senang?

"Kakak juga tidak tahu, setiap kakak tanya soal itu, pasti dia gak mau menjawab atau menghindar"

"Tapi kak, kalau begini terus menerus, aku akan digantikan oleh kakak, dan aku akan menjaga Ying! Bukan Halilintar lagi," ujar Selena dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

"Bukannya kamu benci Halilintar? Kata kamu dia itu nyebelin, temperament, dan lain-lain, sekarang akan digantikan kenapa kamu marah?" tanya Taufan, ia agak marah karena adiknya ini begitu egois.

"Bukan begitu, kakak gak ngerti!" seru Selena, sudut matanya mulai berair.

"Ada sesuatu soal Halilintar, aku… aku.." Selena tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Taufan menatapnya, ia merasa ada yang salah.

"Aku mencintainya…"

~oOo~

"Lalala, lalala…" senandung Halilintar terdengar diseluruh koridor sekolah, karena ia sedang bahagia hari ini.

"Hai Hali, tampaknya kok kamu senang banget hari ini? Menang lotere ya?" tiba-tiba Tom, teman sekelas Halilintar menyapanya.

Halilintar menyunggingkan senyum, "Ah ya Tom, ulangan MTK ku dapat seratus…" serunya sambil menunjukkan kertas ulangannya.

Tom menyipitkan matanya. "Wah, tumben.." katanya kagum, entah kenapa Halilintar malah menganggapnya terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Ya iya dong aku kan dibantu sama pe…" Halilintar segera menutup mulutnya sebelum ia keceplosan.

Tom menatapnya aneh.

"Gak apa kok, bye Tom.." Halilintar melambaikan tangannya pada Tom yang masih menatap aneh.

"Halilintar dibantu siapa?"

~OoO~

"Lalalala…" Halilintar masih senagn rupanya, ia tak menghentikan senadungnya bahakn di perjalanan pulang kerumah, saat itu ia sedang ada disebuah jalan yang sangat sepi tak ada siapapu n disana.

Tanpa dia tahu ada sekumpulan orang yang mengincarnya di semak-semak.

"itu dia anak yang kita cari.."

"Oh dia, ayo segera kita tangkap.."

Mereka pun menghadang jalan Halilintar, dan mengacungkan pistol serta senjata tajam.

"Hei, mau pa kalian?" tanya Halilintar panik, ia panik melihat senjata itu.

"Hei nak, sudah ayo ikut saja jika kau tidak mau kami sakiti!" seru salah seorang dari mereka, wajah mereka ditutupi, jadi Halilintar tak mampu melihat mereka.

"Tidak! Memang kalian siapa?!" tolak Halilintar keras.

"Sudah, ayo bius saja.." kata mereka.

Salah seorang dari mereka pun ke belakang Halilintar, ia menutup mulut Halilintar dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius.

Dan Halilintar pun pingsan, orang itu segera memasukkan Halilintar yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam mobuil mereka dan mobil itu segera pergi.

~oOo~

"Aduh, Hali dimana ya?" seru Taufan cemas, ia dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu rumah Halilintar, karena hari sudah gelap sedangkan Halilintar belum pulang dari sekolah.

"kalau dia kenapa-napa gimana?" ujarnya lagi, sayangnya ia tak tahu dimana sekolah Halilintar.

Taufan masih terus menatap ke arah jalan, berharap Halilintar segera datang, dan selain itu ia duduk sambil merenung.

Kenapa ia bahagia saat bersama Halilintar?

Kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia didekat Halilintar?

Kenapa ia merasakan wajahnya panas saat Halilintar tersenyum padanya?

Kalau kata Selena, itu tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi masa iya dia jatuh cinta sama Halilintar?

Sedangkan Selena sendiri juga mencintai Halilintar, dan ia tak mau merusak hubungan saudara dengannya gara-gara mereka mencintai orang yang sama.

Taufan menghela napas berat, tak ada gunanya juga ia bertanya dengan Halilintar soal perasaannya, karena Halilintar tak akan mau menjawab.

Apa Halilintar juga mencintainya? Atau diam mencintai Selena?

~oOo~

"Uhh.." Halilintar menggumam, ia merasakan kalau matanya sangat berat untuk dibuka. Ia juga merasakan kalau kaki dan tangannya diikat kuat.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapatinya berada di sebuah gedung besar yang kosong, sendirian, diikat di kursi.

"Hei? Apa ini?" teriaknya sekencang-kencangnya, namun yang terdengar kembali hanyalah suara gemanya sediri.

"Tolong aku!"

Tiba-tiba orang yang menculik Halilintar tadi ada didepannya, mereka kini tak bertopeng, tapi Halilintar tak tahu siapa mereka.

"Hei apa mau kalian, lepaskan aku!" Halilintar mencoba memberontak namun tak bisa karena tali yang mengikatnya begitu kuat.

"Kau yang bernama Halilintar?" tanya orang itu.

Halilintar tampak bingung, "Bagaimana kalian tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

"Haha, itu ya? Kau kan anak yatim piatu yang rutin memberi panti asuhan sumbangan dalam jumlah besar?" tanya mereka.

Halilintar masih terdiam, ia masih tak paham dengan sebab drama penculikan ini.

"Kau kan anak yatim piatu, tidak ada wali lagi, kau juga tidak bekerja, tidak mungkin kan kalai kau bisa medapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Hei, suka suka aku mau dapat uang dari mana, memangnya ada urusan apa dengan kalian?" hardik Halilintar.

"Kami mencurigai kau punya makhluk ajaib yang bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan bernama peri.."

**TBC.**

**Maaf saudara kalau sangat gaje dan tidak bermutu~**

**Pertanyaan:**

**Mau sad ending atau happy ending?**

**Jawab plis ya.. karena akan menentukan jalan cerita selanjutnya.**

**See ya!**


End file.
